


The Choosing Ceremony

by DishonoredGamer



Category: Camp - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DishonoredGamer/pseuds/DishonoredGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 14, male teens can choose from a selection of women that are in front of them. There is a camp that holds woman finer than others. In this camp there is a boy that will be able to pick for slaves. Who is he and who will he pick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choosing Ceremony

Camp Choola was approaching the Choosing Day. The selection of woman this year was exceptional and quite ravishing, if I can use the word. The Day is three days away and the boys can hardly wait.   
I can't believe my parents saved up enough money to send me to Camp Choola. I mean they will be living in poverty for years to come. I have a good idea of who I would pick for the choosing ceremony if she was here. I would choose the teen I had loved since I was in kindergarten, Vivian. She was my love.   
Of course she was the only girl I knew would be here, but she was the one I wanted.   
The other boys had no clue as to who was going to be here. Anyway all I want is her. I have no clue about the ceremony but I know I will do anything to get her.   
Three days later, an hour before the ceremony I was listening to the camp director giving us the rules as to what was going to happen.   
"When the giant bell rings you will all form into a line across from the specimens. You shall wait for the second bell and when it rings you will run towards the specimen you fancy the most. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir!" We all exclaimed.   
The first bell rang and all the boys went into the line. We all stood there nervously. We looked at each other with steely-eyed determination.   
Bang. The second bell rang and j booted off toward Vivian. I ran with all my might and her. I sprinted towards my love and got to her first. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed and smiled back at me. She never told me but she told her sister and her sister told mine that she liked me back. I am incredibly excited that I have my love.   
Everyone seemed to have found suitable partners in life. Another bell rang and the director came out to talk again.   
"Congratulations everyone, the winner of a prize that no one knew about is Ryker!"  
I look around in surprise, I did not know about a prize. I see a door open and out comes Emma Watson, Megan Fox, Silena Gomez, and Jennifer Lawrence. The four come towards me and drape their arms around me. I look around and just accept this turn of events. I look to my love and she nods her head and smiles. I can tell that she is upset but does not agree with her master, which I suppose I am now...  
The next few days I am trying to get use to this new lifestyle. Since I am these celebrities new masters, I am entitled to all there wealth and now have millions and millions of dollars. I am holding off on sexual relations until Vivian is ready, but cannot hold on too much longer.  
I summon Vivian to my chambers and ask her if she is ready she just responds by taking off her slutty clothes, which all my subjects wear. I take control of the situation and throw her on top of me, I start to suck on her c-cup breasts and I pump into her. She yelps and moans in pleasure. I don't care if she disagrees anymore and j pump in and out of her as hard as I can. In minutes she has cummed, I don't care and keep moving in and out of her I eventually let out a loud groan of pleasure as I release inside of her tight body. I kiss her sweaty forehead and tell her I love her.   
I call in Jennifer and Emma in and tell them to start making out with each other. They comply and I start masturbating furiously to them. I stop the two and make them sick off my nine-inch dick. They do with scary skill and I cum all over the two's chests. They smile and lick my cum off each other's chests. I laugh and they leave the room, I can get used to this, I think.


End file.
